sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Red the hedgehog
Hey Partner Thnx fr the comment on Long Night of Horrors, sry i had to take out Charm and Crash. What did u think of Red's part so far?- Ouka hey Red it's Gamerboy I know we haven't talked in awhile but I was wondering if Red the hedgehog could co-star along side Gamerboy in a new story i'm making (After I finish Belku off the Edge) I just thought I should get the cast out of the way first. Anyway It is not part of the roomates franchise and no ones background will be put in this story just to let you know. Just wondering if you were interested Gamerboy123456 22:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey,Red on Halloween,i'm going to take a break from Total Sonic and write some Halloween stories,do you want any of your characters to be in them,if so please tell me A.S.A.P. Hey Red started the new series with Gamerboy and Red it's called Moebus it will be in a triology so part one of the triology is called Moebus: Plee from another world. SO just to let you know that's started. Gamerboy123456 18:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure lol =3 I'll start drawing it now lol Pink-peril 12:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey red. Someone told me to remove a picture of Brian the hedgehog which is supposedly reds darkside I also removed it off of your user page however im putting it back on because were forgetting it ever happened (discussed it on the chat) BUt I cant get it back on. So you can put it back on. Sorry its just someone told me to because he thinks the wiki is going to get sued because of it. Just ignore him =\ just put the picture back on your userpage and well forget about it so yeah, sorry about that. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Xena in your story, Hmmm Yea That fine you can use her, One problem I think she finds Red a bit of a... well you remember the convo between Rac, Xena and Red right, Xena didn't like the way he was flirting with her and I think she thinks red is a bit of a D**. The only way For Xena to like Red again is if he was trying to such a ladies man, well you know what I mean some how you have to change her perseption of Red But yea you can use her =3 Xena 12:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey just a little advice ... when you said "One day Scrouge saw them in the woods and he was ready to fight." on your bio, you spelled the name wrong. You spelled Scrouge which is not a word. How it is really spelled is Scourge. Anyways just a heads up, unless you weretrying to talk about Ebenezer Scrooge. :3 Please don't take this as me being mean, I'm just a huge grammer and spelling freak. Hey just a little advice ... when you said "One day Scrouge saw them in the woods and he was ready to fight." on your bio, you spelled the name wrong. You spelled Scrouge which is not a word. How it is really spelled is Scourge. Anyways just a heads up, unless you weretrying to talk about Ebenezer Scrooge. :3 Please don't take this as me being mean, I'm just a huge grammer and spelling freak. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 15:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Mitena the WereHedgeWolf sorry, I forgot to post my name a moment ago. XP LOL What does PPL mean O.o Frozina 18:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Here's Apple Jack, hope you like her: http://img651.imageshack.us/img651/6490/applejackj.png Upload it if you want, but WITH credit. Frozina 18:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea I could but atm Im not feeling so great but If you remind me since im likely to forget on friday then Ill give it a go Xena 16:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sonic's Final Idea. ---- Hey.I got an idea,you know all those fighting games like Dead or Alive or Street Fighter,well I came up with an idea where characters from Sonic,Final Fantasy,Dead or Alive,and,Kingdom Hearts fight each other in extreme combat,so what do you think? Muppet171 16:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, red... sry i never writed for a long. ''The wiki wouldn't let me do edits or messages or anything for weeks!!! that and my M key isn't working that well... Youtube hates my gut to hell. And school takes up my time quite a bit. Hope u don't leave, because I'm still trying to add to my stories and such. Ur Partner, if I still am to u, Ouka What ''old antics!!!!!- Ouka Oh.... Welll...... She's new and she doesn't know how to speed paint, kinda like you. Anyways, I'll check ur story and tell ya what I think- Ouka I'm fine, its just school is so boring and I'm a bit lonely because I moved away from my friends- Ouka Well, sux fr u. I'm sayin yes to ur request! I think... light mocha brown like this, hope u like it- Ouka Hey,I need to know what weapon Crash and Cathy should use,they can be made up,what's a Sai's,and which jessica is yours? Muppet171 21:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Red. Decided to do two pics of her fr ya. One is normal, one has a background- Ouka I take it u liked the Jessica pic?- Ouka Here ya go, Red. I made Juno as I thought she'd look best as- Ouka Sonic's Final Well,i'm done with the 3rd part,but I need your help with the rest of the parts,got any tips to make it even more epic? Muppet171 14:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Red! I was wondering if u'd let me use a character or two of urs for a story I'm gonna post here and one devinatart. My chara Ronee is going to be in it along with Scooter (Pink's chara) and it is mainly setted in Egypt. Sometimes is Paris, France and Italy along with Greece. If ur interested, please message me the links to the charas. You can check it out so far by looking up Quest for the Sacred Jewels-Ouka Hi hi, how are you doing? Roo's picture: DONE. Hope you like it 8D (Btw I made some extra picture 8D) Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 19:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Suuurrrreeee I will. I'll use Red and you can let Frozina make pictures of Roo against my perission :)- Ouka